Secrets and Games
by Shi-koi
Summary: Yaoi - Crossover - YGO & La Femme Nikita - Yami x Yugi x Kaiba - Flareshipping - Michael x Yugi - What happens when Yugi and Yami's path crosses with that of Section One? --ABANDONED--
1. Default Chapter

**Secrets and Games**

by Shi-koi

  


Okay...how does this go? Let's see. First I had a weird dream yesterday, spawning a crossover fic between Yu-Gi-Oh! and Le Femme Nikita, and now, another weirdly vivid dream has made me sit down to write this prequel to a lemon scene. To make things even stranger, it's not your usual Yugi/other pairing. Nope. This one is _Michael_! Yep. Yugi/Michael pairing. Even though the fic is Yami/Yugi/Kaiba oriented. Jeez! I'm lost already. Oh well, on with the story!

  


Rating: R

  


Disclaimer : Yu-Gi-Oh! is not mine. Except in my dreams. All hail the god that is Kazuki Takahashi. For without him there would be no Yu-Gi-Oh! universe at all. shudders in horror

  


~*~*~

  


It was slightly obscene the way the stark white lab lights seemed to emphasise the boy's beauty. Amid the sterile white surfaces and metal instruments being used to catalog every aspect of the boy's physical being he seemed ethereal, not truly part of this environment. 

  


Michael glanced over to Nikita, as usual her face betrayed none of the distaste that Michael shared with her as they watched the labcoats work. 

  


He turned back to the boy.

  


"Fascinating."

  


Michael stiffened. He knew that voice well. _Madeline. _Whenever the brunette showed up it usually meant trouble. Keeping his face neutrally blank Michael nodded at her. "Madeline."

  


Madeline ignored him, gazing rapt at the naked unconscious form on the raised bed. "All of the tests run on him so far have come back normal." She finally said, the comment not aimed at anyone in particular. Madeline knew they were already listening. "Except for the abnormallity with his height, which is far lower than one would expect for a youth of seventeen years, he is completely normal."

  


Michael supressed a grimace. The boy inside the glass-walled room may be seventeen, but he was measured at being only 4ft 9". About average height.......if you were twelve. His body was perfectly formed, delicate muscles barely shading his torso and arms and a slim, tapered waist leading down to legs long for such a small frame. The boy's strength was guessed to be around average for his size and his body had been tested free of any stimulants.

  


Inside the lab the masked and equally sterile agents were photographing the boy, the silence of the digital device making the scene feel like a mime of sorts. Even from here, Michael could see the purplish dots of bruising around the boy's slender hips, the dark reddish hue of round bites littered across his torso, some trailing down his stomach to his bared sex. Those marks had been on the boy when they'd brought him in, and no-one knew if they'd been put there with the boy's willing consent. Each agent assigned to the boy had been given the first report of the boy's state, containing facts about him which had made Michael feel sick.

  


During the boy's first examination the labcoats had found tearing around and inside the boy, along with two distinct traces of semen, this had corresponded with the two different sizes of bite marks. Some of the dotted bruises were splayed out, the size of a man's hand, across his hips. Another set, slightly smaller, were around the boy's shoulders. For the boy's sake, Michael desperately hoped that he'd been a willing participant in their making. Otherwise...With a minute shudder, Michael shrugged off that train of thought, ferociously glad that they'd kept the boy drugged for the entire time he'd been here, barely two days.

  


"How long before he's missed?" Michael asked.

  


Madeline trailed an elegantly manicured finger down the glass wall. "According to our surveilence, he already is." 

  


"Then..." Nikita spoke, he voice betraying her confusion even while her face kept it's blank mask.

  


Michael kept quiet. If Section One were willing to take the risk and keep him here when he'd already been missed, then they had something special in mind.

  


"We are preparing to release him soon." Madeline gave graciously, something which relieved Michael as much as it terrified him. If Madeline was feeling gracious, then she had something unpleasant planned.

  


"What happens then?"

  


Madeline gave her two best agents a condesending look. "We have placed the surveilence devices inside his house, along with trackers attatched to his clothing and that Puzzle he seems to take everywhere."

  


"Where is his puzzle?" Michael had to admit it was a very strange choice of jewelry for a teenager. 

  


"They're bringing it now." Madeline looked at her watch. "Then he's to be dressed and placed at a location near his home."

  


"So this is his last examination?" Nikita asked lightly, relieved that the boy would soon be home.

  


"Yes."

  


A hiss of air drew their attention. A black dressed agent entered, carrying the puzzle, still with it's chain, on a tray. The agent glanced over and saw Madeline, he paled. Not seeing where his step landed the unfortunate agent bumped against a metal counter, the puzzle flying to land on the floor. It shattered on the impact. The agent swallowed convulsively.

  


Madelines eyes hardened to diamonds. Before she could say anything a keening wail rose from the bed. All eyes shot to the boy.

  


He sat up, eyes still closed, the wail getting louder and more desperate. He reached an arm towards his broken puzzle, almost falling off the bed. One of the labcoats gathered her wits sufficiently to grab him before he fell.

  


"He's drugged to the gills! How could he even sit up?"

  


Michael saw Madeline's eyes gleam. "The puzzle!" She hissed triumphantly. "He responded to the puzzle."

  


At the contact of the woman in the labcoat the boy started to struggle violently, his whole body spasiming.

  


"Quick! Grab him!" The other lab agents rushed to help.

  


Michael frowned. They could barely keep a hold on the boy. He heard the rush of air again. Madeline had entered the glass room. Michael and Nikita quickly followed.

  


Madeline made a beeline straight for the puzzle, gathering it up and placing it back on the metal tray. "Send it to the lab." She instructed on of the labcoats. As the technician made to leave, the boy's frantic struggling increased. Madeline motioned for the technician to wait.

  


The lab workers could barely hold onto the thrashing boy. One of them picked up his chart. She read the name on the front. Mutou, Yugi. "Yugi! Try his name. Yugi."

  


Nikita leant in close. "It's okay Yugi. Relax."

  


The boy's struggles continued, her pleading went unnoticed.

  


"Let me try."

  


Everyone's eyes turned to Michael.

  


One of the coats shrugged dismissivly. "If you wish. You probably won't have much luck." Everyone in Section had heard of Michael's icy coldness. How could he get the boy to respond was beyond him. The labcoat snorted and stepped out of the way.

  


Michael stepped into his place by the boy's head.

  


"Yugi." Michael called softly.

  


The boy's reaction was immediate and startling. The wail cut off mid-cry and his struggling stopped. Unbeknownst to them, Michael's deep, husky voice reminding him of someone he missed. Seto.

  


Michael spoke again, watching the boy as he drew in deep panting breaths to compensate for not breathing properly during his wailing. "Yugi. Hush now. It's okay."

  


Yugi turned towards Michael, his eyes still screwed shut. Most likely due to the drug still in his system.

  


The labcoats drew back, amazed at Michael's affect on the boy. Madeline waved to the technician with the puzzle to leave. As the puzzle drew away from the boy, he started to whimper, blindly reaching for his beloved Sennen Puzzle.

  


"Michael. Do what you need to." Madeline barked out.

  


Michael nodded. He scooped Yugi up and held him on his lap. "Hush little one. Hush." He crooned softly. Yugi responded by burrowing into his chest, curling up inside Michael's arms.

  


Nikita came over, without touching either of them she whispered softly to Michael. "See if you can lay him down." She instructed gently. "They don't want to drug him again, it may harm him."

  


Michael nodded his assent. He made to lay the boy down. When Yugi sensed what Michael was trying to do he clutched onto Michael fiercely, small fists bunched inside his top.

  


"Merde." Michael hissed. There was no way to untangle himself without hurting the boy. He swore inwardly again as Madeline came over to find out what was taking so long.

  


Tbc...


	2. Secrets and Games Chapter Two

Thanks for waiting so long for me to get this next bit out. Hope ya like it. Please review!

  


_Secrets and Games : Chapter Two_

  


Madeline raised a brow at the position she found her best agent in. The small boy had wrapped himself around Michael's chest and was clinging on to him for dear life. His eyes were still screwed shut and he seemed oblivious to everything except Michael's presence.

  


"Well." She asked, ice dripping from her perfectly modulated voice.

  


"I cannot release him without causing further injury." Michael stated flatly, hiding all traces of emotion from his eyes and voice.

  


Madeline tilted her head a fraction, studying them intently. "Very well." She said finally, as though satisfied by what she'd seen. "The boy is now your responsibility."

  


Michael allowed a shade of a frown to mar his face. His French accent deepening a fraction. "I thought he was to be released."

  


"We will be keeping him longer than expected." Madeline turned to walk away, she paused as she reached the door. "Nikita." She called.

  


Nikita gave Michael a small smile of encouragement before following her superior out of the white room.

  


Free from Madeline's hawk-like gaze Michael ran hand through his short brown hair in frustration and a little bit of fear. What was he supposed to do with the boy now? '_The boy is now your responsibility'. _Michael sighed. _ I guess that means he's rooming with me._

  


Motioning to two of the labcoats, Michael requested a room set up inside Section to accommodate him and the boy. The usual quarters he used were not suitable and Michael knew it would be prudent to have them set up the area he'd need to keep the youth drugged.

  


An hour later they returned. Michael followed them to a large set of rooms. One bedroom with twin double beds, a small kitchen/dining room and a comfortable lounge with a three piece cream leather sofa set. The bedroom had a small private bathroom with a shower, large deep bathtub and toilet. Everything was in neutral or mild tones, the kind of surroundings which were simply there, not to provide stimulation or viewing pleasure.

  


Michael sat down on the long couch with Yugi still wrapped up in his arms.

  


"Anything else, sir?" 

  


Michael looked up. "Yes. I need a blanket for the boy."

  


The tech nodded. He left, bringing a soft white cotton blanket back with him. 

  


"The meds are in the bedroom by his bed. He's going to need one injection every six hours. There are enough set up for the next three days. They've been coded so only you or us can access them."

  


Michael nodded his understanding.

  


The door clicked shut, leaving Michael alone with the boy in his arms.

  


_Great. Now what do I do?_

  


~*~*~  
  


Michael woke up suddenly, his neck aching. _Merde! I must have fallen asleep. _Shifting slightly, Michael looked down at the boy. The death-grip the boy had on Michael's top had loosened slightly in his sleep, allowing Michael to untangle himself.

  


Standing carefully, Michael carried Yugi to the bed nearest the bathroom, incidently the one farthest from the door and laid him down gently. He checked the chart on the tall metal unit beside the bed and noted the next time Yugi would need his meds updating. _Two hours and twenty-seven minutes._

  


Suppressing the need to sigh, Michael showered and dressed in a comfortable black top and pale stonewashed jeans. 

  


The phone rang. Actually the red light in front of it winked constantly while the phone itself was on silent. 

  


"Hello?"

  


"Michael."

  


"Nikita?" Michael pressed down the urge to blurt out his questions regarding the boy.

  


"Is he asleep?"

  


There was no need to ask who _he _was. "Yes."

  


Michael could hear the relief in Nikita's voice. "Good. Some new information has come back regarding him. They want to find out if his abnormal behavior is caused by that Puzzle of his."

  


"Have they found anything?"

  


"No. Not yet. The Puzzle seems to be just that. A child's toy. A very expensive toy..."

  


"Is it real?"

  


"The gold? Yes. It's purer than anything I've ever seen."

  


Michael frowned. The boy had been living with his grandfather. While they made a more than comfortable living from the game shop the elder Mutou ran, there was no way they'd have been able to afford anything as whimsical as a solid gold puzzle. 

  


"Something doesn't add up."

  


"No." Michael pictured the little twist her lips would have made as she said that. Twisted humor in the obvious statement Michael had made.

  


"They were reported to be acquainted with the multi-billionaire Seto Kaiba, were they not?"

  


There was a pause on the other end.

  


"Yes. Friendly rivals at another children's game. But nothing to suggest that they were more than that. There have been occasions when both Yugi and Kaiba slipped from our surveillance, but they do not act like close friends."

  


"Keep me updated."

  


"I will." There was another pause. "Take care Michael." 

  


Michael gave a small smile, hidden as it was by the phone at the concern in Nikita's voice. She was never good at hiding her emotions.

  


"I will." He hung up.

  


~*~*~

  


_It was dark. Swirls of dark light floated around him. "Yami? Seto? Where are you?" There was no answer._

  


_"Am I lost?" The sound was swallowed up in the darkness._

  


_"Is there anyone there? Please? Answer me!"_

  


_A small light started to shine. "Yami? Is that you? Seto?"_

  


_There was a sudden sharp shock of pain which arced through his body. Yugi gasped, falling heavily to his knees._

  


_"Ya..."_

  


_Another shock. Yugi was dimly aware to a feeling to total helplessness, floating in a pain filled void._

  


_"Please.....help me...." Yugi whispered._

  


_"Aaaargh!" Another shock. The small ray of light had vanished, leaving the bleak darkness free to suffocate him._

  


_"No! No! Nononononononoononooooo...." It choked off in another cry._

  


"Yugi." _That voice......soft, husky, warm, homesafeneededcarefree. The pain receded._

  


"Yugi. Hush now. It's okay." _The light was back. Yugi grabbed it with both hands._

  


_"Stay with me Seto. Be here. I need you."_

  


_The pain left him._

  


~*~*~

  


Michael watched as the boy slept on. Exactly two hours and twenty-seven minutes from the first time he'd checked the clock, Michael administered the next lot of meds and set the timer on his watch for five hours fifty-five minutes.

  


Then he went to sleep.

  


~*~*~

  


The next two days took on the same routine. Michael would administer the meds to Yugi every six hours, preventing the boy from fully awakening. Labcoats would come every morning to take Yugi for testing and would return him after three hours, same for each evening at five exactly. Whatever it was they were looking for they hadn't found. On the morning of the third day things changed.

  


_Knock. Knock._

  


Michael opened the door.

  


"Madeline." Michael greeted. No inflection in his voice.

  


Madeline smiled. It was a chilling sight.

  


"Hello Michael."

  


Michael took a step back, allowing Madeline into the rooms.

  


"Where is he?"

  


"Bedroom."

  


Michael moved to the living space in the centre of the room.

  


"He's coming off the drugs as of tonight." 

  


Michael stilled. He hadn't been expecting this. "Why?"

  


Madeline sat down gracefully on one of the single leather seats. "His tests have come back inconclusive."

  


"And the Puzzle?"

  


Madeline flicked her fingers dismissively. "Nothing. We will be able to learn more from surveillance than any more tests."

  


"When is he being released?" There was no curiosity in Michael's eyes, only acknowledgment of Madeline's plans.

  


"Two days. Enough time for the drugs he's on to completely be washed out of his system."

  


"What do I do while he is lucid?"

  


"The boy will still be given mild sedatives. Enough to confuse and calm him, but nothing which isn't easily accessible from any doctor or hospital." Madeline glanced towards the bedroom. "Nothing which will trace back to us." Her eyes hardened as she turned her attention back to Michael. "The boy is in your care simply because he responds to you. Do not get attached."

  


She stood, making her way back to the door. "Nikita is up to date with the plans for the boy. I'll send her down later." Then she was gone.

  


His watch beeped.

  


Michael returned to the bedroom to give Yugi his meds. 

  


~*~*~

  


"Michael?" Nikita called softly into the room.

  


"Nikita." Michael walked out of the bedroom. He nodded towards the lounge.

  


"I have the updates."

  


Michael sat down, Nikita opposite him.

  


"There have been no occurances similar to those which first caught Section's attentions. Operations believes that the boy is useless while he is here."

  


"What are they planning to do?"

  


Nikita frowned slightly. "Last night during his tests, the techs planted a tracked in him. They've placed it under one of his old vaccination scars, so it shouldn't be noticed. Once his meds have cleared his system he's going to be placed in Domino City Hospital with a false set of notes. They'll state that he was brought in the same day he went missing with mild concussion. This will eliminate any questions or disorientation he may have."

  


"And his friends? Seto Kaiba has been pretty insistent about finding him."

  


"That's been taken care of. Due to a computer glitch," Nikita's mouth curved into a sarcastic smile, "The records were never logged. So there was no-one to find. But since that will be cleared up soon, Yugi will be found, none the worse for wear and back where he belongs."

  


"And if there are any more....incidents, pertaining to the boy?" Michael asked dryly.

  


Nikita shrugged. "I think that's what they're hoping for."

  


Michael nodded. That did seem like Section's habits.

  


"Michael......The boy is too strange for Section to simply release. They are definitely up to something."

  


He didn't bother to answer. Michael knew perfectly well the extents to which Section One went to ensure it's goals.

  


"Getting involved?" He asked.

  


Nikita shook her head. "No. But don't forget Michael. That boy in there is a killer."

  


"There's no proof. And he didn't actually pull the trigger. Or force any of the other deaths."

  


Nikita sighed. "Just, be careful. People have a nasty habit of dying or going mad around this boy."

  


"I know Nikita. I was there."

  


~*~*~

Tbc...

~*~*~

  


And next chapter we find out how everything started. We go back three months to Section's first encounter with Yugi. Prepare for some Yami/Yugi/Seto goodness. Can't promise for lemons, but there will be some lime for definite.

  


Ja ne!

  


~Shi-koi~


End file.
